tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:1dra7
OMG!!!!!! ITS AN ARCHIVE!!!!!!!!! If I said I wanted an Archive now,...Would you hold it against me? Clock Tower 7 Did you kill Rex becuase he was in the lead? Oversized sweatshirt buying Daddy who just said three time academy award winning director-producer of Jaws, Jurassic Park, ET, Men In Black 1 and 2 wants me to start in his next big blockbuster opposite of Mission: Impossible hunky hunk Tom Cruise say WHA 08:25, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Clock Tower 7?I was once a n00b. Then became a user. I am now an admin........On other wikias! :P 22:50, April 20, 2011 (UTC) You have now debuted in Hgh School Style and can, people still go making their weapons in Clock Tower 7?I was once a n00b. Then became a user. I am now an admin........On other wikias! :P 00:39, April 21, 2011 (UTC) How Hey It's Zannabanna I play Gunter on your camp and I Dont get the challenge. What do we do in the chambers? try to get out are what? Yes, i'll give it up... rex is already drowned... but i was in the lead... Oversized sweatshirt buying Daddy who just said three time academy award winning director-producer of Jaws, Jurassic Park, ET, Men In Black 1 and 2 wants me to start in his next big blockbuster opposite of Mission: Impossible hunky hunk Tom Cruise say WHA 08:51, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Werent you banned for a year? Really, that's kinda strange, but okay.Jon-E boy Wuz Here! 19:08, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Why would we need to save space? Merrier the more! It's good to have a lot of pages on this Wiki! Suite Life on Deck Rocks 01:04, April 27, 2011 (UTC) TDCamps High School In TDCamps High School, I said I kicked Jake out of my tent, since I never actually let him in, instead, I let Kelsy-Lee share the tent with me and Natalia. So change the name to Jonathan's Natalia's and Kelsy-lee's tent, Jake is not in it. Jon-E boy Wuz Here! 22:21, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I cahnged it for you :) Jon-E boy Wuz Here! 22:48, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Im In! Cause baby you're a firework Really you are Oh, no... 23:30, May 1, 2011 (UTC) When do i deubt? Cause baby you're a firework Really you are Oh, no... 19:35, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for saying welcome! :D Kyleia 00:44, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Please join this camp. http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/TDCW_ORC_1:_Big_Brother -TDAFan99 You wanted a message... XD Zoomer got a new sig, But don't worry... It's still Zoomer! 22:10, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I came across Battle For The Million and joined. But I saw that it was created in MArch! You should put up a blog titled Auditions For "Battle For The Million!" That way people notice it on activity and join! if you need more help then leave me a message: Bloomin13 19:36, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Can I Be? A killer in that camp? I ate the mac n cheese because big bird told me too he's my leader 12:02, July 17, 2011 (UTC) (av98) I have no idea O______________________________________O WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 22:30, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I just checked your blogs and you had a blog in March the 4th about auditions for your awards three O_o WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 22:35, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Never won got nominated :P WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 22:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Dra why remove me from your camps Dx i love horror camps... WARNING: This user is a werewolf, 21:33, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok my do you always remove me from your camps. Why do you think i won't do good in it? WARNING: This user is a werewolf, 22:26, July 29, 2011 (UTC) h can you please tell me why : Johnny - human - warrior - 26 - age 16 - joined because he wanted to prove himself worthy to his father who thinks he is a weak worthless fool I just love to chat with everyone EVERYONE 05:21, July 30, 2011 (UTC) REJECTED I just love to chat with everyone EVERYONE 05:27, July 30, 2011 (UTC) give me a chance i promise that i would try my best to get along or i won't ever bother again I just love to chat with everyone EVERYONE 05:34, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey...I'm back from camp :) Aimerstalk 22:46, August 6, 2011 (UTC) What do you have agaisnt Ed? He never did anything to you. Survivor321 01:29, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Abandoned Edit Abandoned Shyguy!!!Shun Goku Satsu (Rag 03:18, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Why can't I call you shyguy? I just called you it cause your picture is a shyguy....Shun Goku Satsu (Rag 03:18, August 29, 2011 (UTC) .....I like shyguy better......Shun Goku Satsu (Rag 03:18, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I thought you left I thought you left Po-po-po-poker face You know that I want you Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro (I'm Lady Gaga) 20:03, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ............sorry then...... Like my sig I'm Shadow the hedgehog ' 00:59, October 5, 2011 (UTC) So technically I don't need to ask permission but, one episode in my camp Game Inc. will be a clock tower one. Can I use Scissorman? Please :3 I'm just your local Ke$ha loving, furry 21:00, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey why did Nathan get erased from your camp wait is it because you think I'm no good for the camp? 'I'm Shadow the hedgehog ' 21:11, October 8, 2011 (UTC) improve is there a way I can improve so you'd let me be in the next clock tower camp if you have one cause you horror camps are awsome 'I'm Shadow the hedgehog ' 22:17, October 8, 2011 (UTC) who do you think'll survive clock tower reborn? :3 and why did you let Bea and Dorothy flood the house?!?! I'm just your local Ke$ha loving, furry 05:18, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Waiting I'm like waiting to die in Clock Tower XDDD I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 16:44, October 16, 2011 (UTC) So anyway, when I die, I want someone to see me? Like when Jennifer sees Laura dead in the shower :o I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 17:04, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude im kinda new to te way the wikia works with these sorts of things so how do i get people to want to join my camp Sorry OMG Yikes...super sorry I'll move it ASAP, thanks for telling me! User: LAKEHURST Booky Booky Publish Publish Hi guess what I'm making a book and no one wil ever know ... wait ... now you know *sighs* so maybe a few people will know but no one will know what's it about and now I'll sing you a song by writing it 'Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan ' 01:02, December 9, 2011 (UTC) My father found a book publisher so I'm writing a book so the publisher can publish it then it becomes popular and I'll be a famous book authour and have like 3 book series and then some movie guy will love it they'll pay me to let them make a movie of it and pay me to write the script anyways like my sig? 'Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan ''' 12:54, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry...Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan ' 19:48, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm feeling sorry fr you but congratz on being something years old. You know what I've wanted to make a sonic the hedgehog game, you know like on internet, but I've want to do stuff I don't know how to do cause I took only one gaming class in school when there are 3 left...anyways... do you know anything that might help me? 'Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan ' 19:55, December 9, 2011 (UTC) hi Dra. BlazeHead 51 here. why have you deleted me from the hunger games?..you think i won't do good!?!?... and i never godplay. can't i just join? Uh... Hey Dra. Um, my two charries, Calpurnia and Ulaya, don't show up on the chart for your HG. Uh... What happened to them? O.o XD If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 23:09, December 30, 2011 (UTC) S'okay. :P If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 15:27, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Did you delete me from battle for the million, I'm not asking why I just don't know 'A little birdy told me ' 03:03, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I don't know who you are. Please sign your messages.'This isn't brave...Its murder. ' 02:32, January 3, 2012 (UTC)' '''it was me'A little birdy told me ' 03:03, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ' thank you for warning Dra. i'll be more careful - Blaze HEY! Why'd you remove me?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I wasn't being bad! Hey, everybody, can you dig? Spencer Walsh is a two-timing pig! 22:42, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Can i give you suggestions for team names..... one team would be The Swimming Whales (hence we are on a boat) and The Killer Sharks. Nate I don't want to be a tattletale, but Kyle climbed the tower in one line, and Neve came from nowhere, so maybe (s)he wrote between lines that were already written. That's cheating, right? Our team is winning anyway, so why cheat? I played Jay again, just to let someone else from the other team actually climb. Don't know what's up with the other team.... Only Roadeo's really participating, and these are great challenges! ;( JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 22:55, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Thanks! I'll take out all of my Jay involvement for this challenge then, cos the Real Jay didn't do anything. :) I'll eliminate my vote from Jay, too. Maybe Jay'll get voted out! xDD JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 23:33, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I won't. I just felt bad for Roadeo since she was the only player on her team. JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 23:36, April 25, 2012 (UTC) hey Dra. can i be in the Veterans Return? - Blaze why? - Blaze Hhm......Can I Join Veterans Return? I asked you on chat...........Nate! Talk To Me! whatever. Can I join TVR? T_T I'm wiki-wise older than a third (more or less) than the competitors so far. I've been on since March '10. ~ M M 22:31, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey dra, not sure if you know, but there are roleplays on the wiki and they're not meant to be here. Most of them were made by LIG. Just wanted to let you know. RAWR! I'M A 03:24, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh gosh, hey, I just seen your message. :) Yes, I remember you! Puffles Rule 22:36, May 5, 2012 (UTC)The Puffy Chat For some reason I type in stuff on the wiki chat but nothing comes like it never happened. HELP!!! PLEASE!!! Fire Blaze ' 19:01, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, dude! Sunsummer7 - Legendary Sun 01:42, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Dra, can you update the main page with My Total Drama World Tour. please? Thanks. Sunsummer7 - Legendary Sun 22:22, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I see Camp Mystery is starting up again! I signed Zach up, and I was wondering? How many people can you sign up as? I saw the campology denied thing is it that you don't want me in that or my character if it is the character could I audition as another character? ' There is someone knocking on your door Who is it? ' 03:16, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I shall do it tomorrow, as I need to finish reading it. xP I'm up to chapter five due to heavy proscrination. I'm the T to the WI the LIGHT. And ain't no other pony trolling down like me. I'm Twilightlicious. 10:06, July 4, 2012 (UTC) I added sign-ups. Tdfan courtney heather 00:19, July 10, 2012 (UTC)tdfan_courtney_heather Ok, will do.Tdfan courtney heather 00:26, July 10, 2012 (UTC) tdfan_courtney_heather Why ? I do not seem to have done nothing wrong all advertise their fields why not me? Worker (talk) 08:40, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ok ok I am sorry not happen again : D Markery Sock Puppet Hey Dra. Bakura, TF and I seem to have found a possible sock puppet user. Could you run an IP adress for us? He is Ben10utlimatrixes47. We think he is the other Ben10Ultimatrix. But we can;t be sure. Eat right. Stay healthy. Die anyway (talk) 20:23, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Request for Dra! :) I, Redo, would like to request an adoption for an inactive camp, please. CDF97 has gone inactive, and he hasn't made a single contribution at all on this wiki, not since July 17th, according to his contribs. His 2nd and currently only camp, Total Drama: Wrath of Wawawnakwa (Season 2), is deeply wished to return from its hiatus by all of its fans and competitors, including me. A lot of the story is covered on the camp's talk page (refer to before link) where some of us have been having a brief discussion on how to get it back. I personally messaged him to remind him of the camp but he hasn't responded after a while still. I volunteered to become the new host and so far I am the only one who will, I have the support of Tay and Science, who agreed to my suggestion on the talk page. We just need your approval, Dra. Since you are an admin you can conclude that kind of matter where the original host is untouchable. Please! I beg of your mercy! Everyone loves this camp and it's very depressing for them to watch it die out! Goooop! What? It's not that disgusting 00:32, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ... i dont know what to apologize for, i would rather accept the day ban, cause really, i wasnt fighting, and i have apologized several times, but its a misunderstanding, nothing i did wrong, ur not looking at it from my point of view, i get u had to do what u had to do, and no hard feelings, but im just trying to relive when this wiki was actually fun, but nobody has normal camps anymore Joneboy Joneboy has been revealed to have two accounts. Joneboy217 and Joneboy704, I am unsuere if this is sockpuppeting but just letting you know,Eat right. Stay healthy. Die anyway (talk) 00:32, August 18, 2012 (UTC) this is my real account so dont delete this one, but joneboy217 was dead and i forgot i had it then i thought it was real its a mistake u can delete that one but not this one Jon-E boy Wuz Here! 00:37, August 18, 2012 (UTC) please respond im scared ur gonna delete this account :( please dont delete the other one if u gotta i never even used it i thought it was this one Jon-E boy Wuz Here! 00:41, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi Dra, I've discovered an unregistered user who despite my warnings, has made a camp as well as signed up in a few camps. Heres the link. http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:67.176.48.245[[User:Bakura13|Bakura13]] (talk) 00:17, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Dra. Im reporting 2 users for you. The first one is that unregistered user. He still is ignoring our warnings and is editing in camps. The 2nd is a user called TotalDramaFan1987(I cant give you a link because no results will appear wheen you search a user who never made an edit) he claims that he is Ben10UltimateAlien. Me,TT,Stars,TDTS,And Firey also find evidence suggesting that he is also that Benultimatrix guy.Bakura13 (talk) 22:57, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello Dra, Im speaking to you on behalf of many of our users. It has come to my attaention of quite a few incidents over just this month(Markery's threats to TDTS, Jon-E, other stuff) And me and co. Are afraid of where this wiki is happening. TDTS no longer feels safe on chat after Markery's threats to him. That is why me and co. Are asking for an admin election. We want another active and responsible user who we can trust and akwyas be there for us when something happens. Do NOT in any way take this the wrong way as if we dont think you are good enough. We simply want another admin who can assist in our wikai probs. Please take this into consideration, and thank you in advance.Bakura13 (talk) 05:01, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Dra I have evidence of a Ben sockpuppet.http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Totaldramafanmill here is the sockpuppet's page. Thank you. TDTS (talk) 03:23, August 30, 2012 (UTC)TDTS I noticed this page that will let us put our wiki on http://www.wikia.com/Wikia. This can help promote the wiki and bring more people to it. Only admins can do this, so I need your help. Scienceboy0 (talk) 14:30, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dra, Sorry to be a bother but a few days ago I noticed the rules didn't cover some things. This normally wouldn't be a problem but a while ago one a wiki (can't remember the name sorry) a group of users attacked it by using loopholes in the rules. One of them kept spamming because the rules said not spamming on Pages not chats though. Another was constantly swearing due to another rule banning swearing in Chatango but not in Main Chatroom. I know this probably won't happen here but just thought you might want to know. Eat right. Stay healthy. Die anyway (talk) 21:26, August 31, 2012 (UTC) i never ullied anybody or got anybody to do anything what r u talking about?Jon-E boy Wuz Here! 23:28, August 31, 2012 (UTC) You asked me to be a "wire" You asked me to be a wire for when TT broke rules. I got some examples. Sadly I don't know how to take screen shots so I just copy pasted it · 10:04'TaygenTeagan'I ALWAYS swear in the chat · So that ain't new to me. :L 10:11'TaygenTeagan'Shut the fuck up, TF* · 10:13'TaygenTeagan'Eros, nobody believes you because you are crazy weird. That last one was after Eros asked her a question Dra we need you to do a cross reference on TDSeriesFan837 Trent Fan OJ inanimatesanity and me (Eros123) think she is a sockpuppet of TaygenTeagan because she has a twin sister they fight that is just like me and NZMan123 so please cross reference *From Eros123* Hey Dra I can't join chat for some reason could you please help cause I think it has something to do with the wiki because I can join chatango although noone ever goes there anymore. ' Yay! I won the hunger games! ' 21:38, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Uh Dra... Hey Dra. I have more proof Ben made ANOTHER account. I have a screen shot for ya. He is now TDforeverydollar. I'm a Teen Wolf fan. And a Katy Perry fan. 03:32, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Is there any possible way we can ban Ben but guarentee he wont make another account, cause this is like the 4th one this month.Bakura13 (talk) 03:56, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Plan for Ben Hey, It's me, 13sora. Bakura and I came up with a plan for Ben. The whole conversation: READ Just letting you know. KHR!KHR!KHR! The story of Cameo man Can you please delete my page? It's a canadite for deletion it wasn't a camp so Bakura reminded me "Total drama camps wiki" XD exactly what i was complaining about on my blog. MIB Agent (talk) 02:05, September 13, 2012 (UTC) MIB Agent Problem This may be a problem. CuddlyHamster101 (a.k.a Pinkypie123) has advertised her wiki on youtube. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wn8nzPX8JmU&list=UUCR7Lj_eLU7JkscVuDSMkww&index=4&feature=plcp) I have a weird feeling that this will cause another "Noob War" The damage is done but just today I saw 5 new users who said they got here fomr CH101. They seemed kinda clueless but they wouldn't listne to my instructions when I told them what this wiki is about. So be prepared. Sorry I can't remember the users names. Eat right. Stay healthy. Die anyway (talk) 08:40, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Dra By Mistake i uploaded a Photo by Mistake is there away too Delete it :l?This is my Siggie if you don't like it Lump off! 13:32, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Can i have permission to advertise my camp plz i really want a sucssesful camp i want to advertise it in chat and msg about to other people mike1856 ok i will He did it again >.< Hi Dra. MIB has contacted me and said that Mike has once again spammed and gave me proof. I banned him for the week, but now I am beginning to think that he will not learn his lesson and will only continue to spam and advertise his wiki as long as we arent there to stop him. I think he should be banned infinitly on chat. Please respond at your earliest convienience.Bakura13 (talk) 22:08, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Election? I think that we should have an election for the new rule. Who will it be open to? The TDIC community. Where would we make this? We would make a TDIC-space page (so it's doesn't show up in Main space) How would we make this? First, we make an Intro section (an explanation of the situation, you and Bakura's opinions fairness) Then, we would have a 'Voting section' (For, Against, and Undecided) Then, a 'Comments' section (For questions, concerns, etc. etc. and we can always schedule a conference in chat if the page gets too many at once, and probably have one near the end to help the undecided ones decide) When will this page be made? If you decide to go along with this, I (or you, depending on what you want) will make it. Why? Because in the community, as I have found, there are many differing opinoins and points that need to be taken into account. Also, I personally think that big desicions like this should be left to the community. To quote Firey: "But what I have encountered, my camps with other ideas, like The Pokemon House and Big Brother: Legacy were my only succesful camps. The other Total Drama Camps I made flopped so that is why I didn't make them. But if it does become a rule, I think it would be a little more boring around here. (just my opinion) So, if it does, consider the outcome for most people. You can have a vote or something. (DEMOCRACY XD)" Again, just my opinion, ignore this if you want... Thanks! KHR!KHR!KHR! Forum:Camps_Rule_Election Done. Clean it up and vote. Myed Out! A Question Is my camp : Total Drama National Park close enough to Total Drama or the Amazing race to make a sequel once it's over? Bobthehedgehog (talk) 23:15, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Is this Strike 3 for MIB? You are going to die DIEEEEEE! MIB Agent (talk) 05:00, September 26, 2012 (UTC) MIB Agent :) Left on a WC's page. Let's move on. Han shot first and it's over now. Gredos goooone (talk) 05:06, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey there! I just wanted to let you know that there has been one user who has been tampering with certain camps (examples inclue Battle of the Best) the person is anynoumous with there number being 67.186.116.240. I don't know what an admin can do about it, but it is annoying to see someone tamper with camps! The person just change Battle of the Best right now for proof! mike1856 plz gime me the last chance i swear to god i won disapoint you or else i will go to h*** if you dont i understand text me back plz say yes i didacate this website after school night morning and i get grounded again say yes sincerly mike1856 mike1856 may i at least finish competing the camps i am in mike1856 am i only banned from chat or whole wiki A user out for revenge Hi Dra, apparantly we got a WC here who wants revenge on a user called malachiBoaz(Who's bro recently joined) I dont know any details on their grudge, but it happened on another wiki. This WC calls Malachi a b*** and mother f***** on his own profile and malachi's talk page(Sunny undid this) When I warned him, he screamed at me that I am evil. Just giving you a heads up.Bakura13 (talk) 01:06, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Ignore everything i said, I didnt know you banned him already XDBakura13 (talk) 01:06, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can you please update the main page sections fro FCamp and FCamper? Thanks again. Sunsummer7 - Legendary Sun 09:36, October 5, 2012 (UTC) escuse me why was my talk page and profile erased? i had a lot of good memories on there and now theyre gone, all my edits are erased too, it says i only have 12... please helpJoneboy217 (talk) 02:42, October 8, 2012 (UTC) sorry, ignore that, i forgot, this was that other account taht i wanted to get rid of, my bad, ignore that please Joneboy217 (talk) 02:46, October 8, 2012 (UTC) '''Hey Dra, Liam here. I was wondering if I could make another Writer of Fame camp. Please respond. 'How many times have you tried to burn down you house today? 01:36, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Why do we hate CD-TDA? Although you deleted the "cyberbullying post" where a troll wrote nasty stuff about CD-TDA, you forgot to delete its talk page, as well. Just a heads up. Brickleberry (talk) 04:25, December 4, 2012 (UTC) If you look at the deletion log of the "cyberbullying post", it says that you deleted the page on August 15, 2012: *2012-08-15T16:33:12 1dra7 (Talk | contribs) deleted page Why do we hate CD-TDA? (Cyberbullying post) Brickleberry (talk) 06:06, December 4, 2012 (UTC) As an admin, it is always great if you would try and take part in what will hopefully become a part of the wiki in the upcoming year. It holds no binding so you do not need to stay active after joining, but it's always fun to know you have your very own team on the wiki, if you ever choose to stop by for some time. For this reason, it would be a good idea to check out this. It would be nice to be able to add on more admins, but I do not feel right adding admins onto teams knowing they have 0 plans on, at the least helping their team in the monthly activities. [[User:Fyrexx|''♔ ~ Fyre ~ ♕ ]] Living in a Fairy Tale 01:19, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Wrath of wawanawkwa Hello 1Dra7!! Mike here, So CodyDuncanfan97 Has gona inactive a long time ago and im wondering if its okay if me and Phyneo make a third season of his camp.... is that not allowed? But we will not do anyhting without permission from you! TDM13?? Pshhh he's gone. Captain Sparklez is on deck! (talk) 03:03, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Admin Hey dra so i dont know if this is an accident but i got promted admin when Leon and Sun won??? I dont know if i was promoted on purpose or accident Hey Dra. Is it okay if I make a horror camp series like Clock Tower? Thanks. Sunsummer7 - Legendary Sun 21:05, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dra anyways there is this camp that was deleted under the name Total Drama High and I was wondering if it was okay to make a camp under that name. The second Alice was a fragile blue one He sang to the world 20:03, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey can I join Mystery Island as Raven, the Cocky Physic? --Zannabanna (talk) 21:22, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Could I join Mystery Island as SpongeBob? Hi. I'm CWEATOR. :) (talk) 21:48, July 25, 2013 (UTC) I already stated my case... - Lucky Hey, just wanted to remind you that there is going to be a Total Drama: True Colors 3 challenge tonight at '''9 PM EST! '--Anne Maria: I was on 18:36, July 28, 2013 (UTC) As I doubt i'd see you on chat, as we barely do (Why must fate be so cruel D:) I'll just tell you Grey's skill upgrade here :P. Can you please put a skill point into Research? Cheers~ Slumdog skillionare, first name messiah Raps so hot, I spit yoga fire 02:13, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I just wanted to remind you that there is a Total Drama: True Colors 3 challenge '''TOMORROW, Saturday, August 3rd at 7 PM EST. '''This challenge is very important to be at, so I'd appreciate it if you could make an effort to become more active within the game and interact with other players. --Anne Maria: I was on 04:05, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I need your re-vote for Total Drama: True Colors 3 by tomorrow at '''4 PM EST. --Anne Maria: I was on 23:38, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I just wanted to remind you that there is a Total Drama: True Colors 3 challenge tonight at 7 PM EST. --Anne Maria: I was on 18:14, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey there! I just wanted to remind you that there will be a MANDATORY Total Drama: True Colors 3 '''challenge '''TONIGHT '''at '''6 PM EST. --Anne Maria: I was on 17:19, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Please unban me from chat! I have learned my lesson, I swear! Please reply on my message wall! MunchlaxMeister (talk) 23:50, December 14, 2013 (UTC) CAN YOU PLEASE UNBAN ME FROM CHAT? And there goes my pelvis (talk) 01:09, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Can you unban me from chat already? And there goes my pelvis (talk) 18:27, December 15, 2013 (UTC) With permission from Fyrexx, I have banned Special:Contributions/TDWTNymmomaz for suggestive LeShawna comments and former sockpuppetry of a user, by the name of Ben. (don't even know where it is any more, he never edited) He was banned before and kept coming back, so just thought I'd inform you. I liek me some Hey there! I just wanted to let you know that your character has been accepted into the fourth season of my series, Total Drama: True Colors 4! The first challenge will take place Wednesday, February 4 at 8:30 PM EST!. An unexcused absence will result in an activity strike, so if you cannot make it, please let me know! Best of luck and I hope you have fun in the season! :) --You told me I could survive, 03:20, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Dra! I just wanted to inform you that there has been a tribe swap in Total Drama: True Colors 4, and there is also a LIVE challenge tonight at 8:30 PM EST. --You told me I could survive, 22:52, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Dra! I just wanted to let you know that I need Scarlett's vote for Total Drama: True Colors 4, as this week is an instant vote and nobody is immune, meaning it is a HUGE opportunity to make a big move! Vote by tomorrow at 6:30 PM EST! Thanks! :) --You told me I could survive, 01:46, February 24, 2015 (UTC) I miss u :( :( [[User:Blondieee|'Have an oyster baby']] [[User talk:Blondieee|'IT'S APHROD-ISY!']] 21:17, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey Dra! Sunsummer here. Long time it's been, huh? I've been looking around this place for old time's sake and noticed that recently people here have been trying to restore pages here. There's still so many more pages to bring back here so if you needed any help, just promote me. There are hundreds of others so restoring them all must be some work. --[[User:Sunsummer7|'What?']] [[Message Wall:Sunsummer7|'I'm not' '''c'r'a''''''z'y.''']] 01:58, February 12, 2018 (UTC)